mensajessubliminalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Revolution 9
Revolution 9 fue una pista experimental de los Beatles perteneciente al album blanco en el año 1968. La fama llega con lo controvertida que es la composicion al ser solo una mezcla de sonidos y voces. Descripción Su grabación empezó como un final extendido de la versión del álbum de la canción Revolution, a la que se le añadieron clips musicales, vocales, de sonidos, bucles de cintas y efectos sonoros, después editado y manipulado con técnicas de modificación de sonidos. Si bien la acreditación es Lennon/McCartney, podemos ver que la mayor influencia es de John, junto a su entonces pareja Yoko Ono. Estructura Después de una introducción con un piano tomado de una canción no terminada de Paul McCartney, puede escucharse la voz de Ringo Star repitiendo las palabras "number nine". Esta frase va perdiendo y ganando intensidad como un motivo. Después, el caos: melodías al revés, gritos, repeticiones, sonidos de animales, y muchos más bucles de cintas. Como algunas partes de "Revolution 9" son partes de otras piezas musicales (hay fragmentos de Sibelius o de Beethoven, por ejemplo), la pieza puede verse como un temprano ejemplo de muestreo. Otros elementos acústicos perceptibles son varios fragmentos aparentemente de diálogos sentido, art trouvé, sonidos invertidos, y hasta coros de rugby americano. Composicion Estos son varios de los sonidos y voces que hay en la pista, ademas de extractos de otras canciones: *Voz diciendo Number Nine, de la fonoteca de Abbey Road. (Es la más perceptible) *Un coro con violines al revés. *Mellotron Mark al revés (Lennon) *Gritos diciendo "Right! Right! Right!" *Gritos de mujer, llantos de bebés *Extracto de la orquesta de "A Day in the Life" *Madera tronando como el fuego *George Martin diciendo "Geoff, put the red light on" repetido y con mucho eco. *Voz de mujer diciendo "Baby, it's not that……if you become naked..." *"…in balance, the Watusi, the Twist…" *"Take this brother, may serve you well" Letra Paul is Dead Paul is dead es una leyenda que gira alrededor de la muerte del cantantate y miembro de los beatles Paul McCartney tras un accidente el 9 de noviembre de 1966. La leyenda Según las pistas en la música de la banda británica, el miércoles 9 de noviembre de 1966, y durante las sesiones previas al álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, McCartney habría salido molesto e irritado de los Abbey Road Studios tras una discusión con John Lennon y se marchó en su automóvil, en el que sufriría el supuesto percance. Horas más tarde, los otros tres Beatles abandonaron los estudios exhaustos y alterados tras la discusión con Paul, y al salir, los detuvo una furgoneta negra conducida por un agente de la MI5, quien presentándose simplemente como «Maxwell», le comunicó a los miembros de la banda que McCartney había sufrido un accidente y que tendrían que acompañarlo a la escena del trágico suceso para verificar si el hombre fallecido realmente se trataba de este último. Al llegar al lugar, se les pidió que confirmaran si el muerto era su compañero, a lo cual, supuestamente y con gran sorpresa y dolor, ellos habrían respondido afirmativamente. Evidencias Los rumores acerca de la muerte de McCartney comenzaron el 12 de octubre de 1969, cuando un hombre llamó a Russ Gibb, un disc jockey local de la emisora WKNR-FM en Dearborn, que se identificó como "Tom", estudiante de la Universidad del Este de Míchigan y anunció que Paul McCartney habría muerto. "Tom" sugirió a Gibb que reprodujese el tema Revolution 9 en sentido inverso como prueba de sus afirmaciones, y al hacerlo, el locutor escuchó la frase Turn me on, dead man. Dos días después, el 14 de octubre, el periódico Michigan Daily publicó el artículo McCartney está muerto: Nuevas pruebas salen a la luz, escrito por Fred LaBour y John Gray, también estudiantes de la Universidad de Míchigan. Se trataba de una interpretación de lo que se veía en la portada del álbum Abbey Road. Videos thumb|left|325 px thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Backmasking Categoría:Leyenda urbana Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mensajes subliminales